Beast Busters Second Nightmare
Beast Busters Second Nightmare (Japanese: ビーストバスターズ セカンドナイトメア, Bīsutobasutāzusekandonaitomea) is the second game in the Beast Busters series, co-developed by SNK and ADK for the Hyper Neo-Geo 64 hardware. It was an arcade-only release that came out in 1998-1999. Compared to the first game from 1989, it has a much darker and edgier tone. Storyline In 2009 A.D., in the International Specialized Pathologies Hospital (ISPH) in a corner of "New Tokyo Port Town", a floating city above Tokyo Bay, an unknown virus breaks out, causing the staff and the patients to mutate into horrific monsters, before spreading to the populace, along with the local animal life. As a result, all contact with the outside world was cut off, and the ISPH became a "Hospital of Death". The United Nations, closely monitoring the situation, deploys two marine commandos to investigate... Gameplay The gameplay is improved upon from Beast Busters, now with the swivel gun controllers featuring a shotgun-style pump that can be used for easy reloading, allowing the player to reload as much ammo as he/she would like. Like in the first game, there is a button that can be pressed to fire secondary weapons for clearing multiple enemies off of the screen or dealing damage to a boss. Unlike in the original, which mostly featured grenade-based weapons, Second Nightmare featured only three types of "Bombs", each of which are classified by the level of damage dealt when used. For the Level 2 and 3 weapons, the words "Blow Up Destructive Power" are also displayed when used. *'Level 1 Bomb': Standard grenades. *'Level 2 Bomb': A pair of heavy machine guns appear and fire a brief but lethal volley of high-caliber explosive rounds. Less common than the Level 1 weapons. *'Level 3 Bomb': An orbital satellite which fires a powerful laser beam. This is the rarest that can be found in the game. Also, items can now only be found by shooting breakable objects in a level or using a Level 1 Bomb to reveal them. The items range from extra bullets, first aid kits for regaining health, bomb icons for the secondary weapons, and to bronze, silver, or gold coins that award bonus points (in values of 1,000, 3,000, and 5,000 pts. respectively). Not only that, but the mechanic of deflecting thrown weapons with your bullets has also returned, with an added twist; you can also shoot down enemy bullets, as well as certain other projectiles, such as fireballs or missiles. There is also a new system for chaining consecutive headshots for points in 1,000 point increments (1,000, 2,000, 3,000, and so on), along with "Perfect Breaks", which can be done by killing an enemy by shooting its arms off and then its head, yielding a 10,000 point bonus. Unlike the headshots, the Perfect Breaks are harder to pull off, much less to chain consecutively, but not impossible. Another new mechanic is that during the boss battles, in which reticles appear on at least one part of the boss along with a number, which signifies how many times those reticles must be shot within a short time limit before you take damage. If you manage to shoot the reticles enough times, you "Clear" the danger before it could strike. At the end of each level, you are judged by your hit ratio, which reflects on your performance ranking. The higher the ratio, the better the rank. You would also be given a bonus proportionate to the ranking. Stages No info yet Staff Credits *Total Design: Hajime Suzuki *Character Design: Hitoshi Hasegawa and Rie Mori *Background Design: Misako Oono, Mariko Himeno, and Takahiro Arahata *Demo Design: Taku Aoyagi *Programming: Toshiaki Naemura, Yukinori Nishikata, Osamu Iijima, and Yoshifumi Okada *System Program: Hiruyuki Ryu *Sound Effects: Hiroaki Kujirai-THM *Composers: Hiroaki Kujirai, Yuka Watanabe, Takao Ooshima, Takeshi Muramatsu, and kuwatsu. *Special Thanks to: Yoshiaki Ono, Hideyuki Kusano, Tsuyoshi Iwata, Hiroshi Oozono, Touru Okamura, Kouji Isizeki, and SNK staff *Executive Producer: Kazuo Arai *Director: Takashi Egashira CD Soundtrack In promotion of the game, Pony Canyon released an audio CD of the game's soundtrack, published by Japanese record label Scitron, which had also previously published an audio CD for the original game's soundtrack. Gallery BBSNcabinet.jpg|Cabinet BBSNcart.JPG|Software cartridge BBNStitlescreen.jpg|Title Screen BB2NCDcover.jpg|Cover of the CD soundtrack Trivia *Beast Busters Second Nightmare was released in the arcades the same year as SEGA's The House of the Dead 2, which features similar horror themes. Category:Games Category:Arcade-only Category:Under Construction